Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: Par un beau matin d'hiver, Draco, 5 ans, vient réveiller Harry, lui demandant un bonhomme de neige. Cependant, il reste de glace, cachant un lourd secret qui menacerait de le tuer. Crossover à cause de la chanson ;)


Draco : Harry ?

Draco cogna à la porte de chambre de son colocataire, du haut de ses cinq ans. Harry avait toujours été son ami, avec qui il avait toujours été ami. Mais ces temps-ci, il apparaissait beaucoup moins, ce qui rendait le petit Draco inquiet, bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi il en était ainsi. Peut-être l'aimait-il moins ? En tout cas. Draco décida de ne pas perdre son enthousiasme et à chaque jour,il revenait avec cet inévitable refrain :

_Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige_  
_Oh, viens jouer avec moi !_  
_Tu te caches, on ne se voit plus_  
_Dis que fais-tu ?_  
_Tu n'es plus vraiment toi_

Non. Non Harry n'était plus vraiment lui, et c'était bien vrai. Condamné, il restait enfermé, refusant de sortir de sa chambre. Il ne répondit pas à Draco, avec qui il aurait pourtant tant aimé jouer. Mais non. Son enfance était maintenant finie, bien que ce fut trop tôt. Il aurait aimé conserver sa relation avec Draco, mais il ne pouvait pas.

_Nous étions frères et amis_  
_Mais c'est fini_  
_J'aimerais savoir pourquoi !_

Ce n'est pas qu'Harry n'aurait pas souhaité le lui dire. Il avait simplement peur, très peur de son destin. Il avait découvert, tout récemment, que ses parents avaient été tués. Par nul autre que le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps : Lord Voldemort. Harry ne pouvait pas risquer de le dire à Draco, car il savait que cela le mettrait en danger. Il n'avait que cinq ans, et déjà, il faisait lentement face à son destin. Son père adoptif lui avait tout révélé. Et maintenant, il évitait tout le monde.

_Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige_  
_Oui, s'il te plait un bonhomme de neige..._

_- Va-t'en, Draco ... fit Harry, exaspéré._

_- Pense à moi... _

Bien entendu, qu'il penserait à lui. C'était pour cela, qu'il se cachait, ne comprenait-il pas ? Non. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il était d'ailleurs mieux qu'il ne comprenne jamais. Cela serait trop dangereux.

Les années passaient, et Harry ne sortait toujours pas de sa chambre. Draco, pourtant, n'avait pas lâché le morceau. Il s'efforçait le plus possible de convaincre Harry, sans succès. Cela l'attristait, mais il refusait de le démontrer. Il tentait plutôt de s'amuser, seul, de se créer des jeux et des façons de passer le temps. Mais il tentait de convaincre Harry, ne perdant pas espoir, et l'aimant toujours.

_Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige_  
_Ou faire du vélo dans la cour_  
_J'suis un garçon en manque de compagnie_  
_Je parle aux murs et à ces portraits qui m'entourent !_

_Salut Jeanne d'Arc !_

Était-il normal, pour un garçon, de gâcher son enfance, assis dans sa chambre, s'enfermant et s'isolant ? Faire des bonhommes de neige était leur activité préférée, étant petits. À cette époque où ils découvraient leurs pouvoirs, cette époque où ils arrivaient à peine à les maîtriser. Ils jouaient dans le hall du manoir dans lequel ils habitaient, mais c'était fini.

Cette année, ils iraient à Poudlard, chacun ferait face à leur destin. Et le destin les sépara. Draco à Serpentard, pour sa détermination, et Harry à Gryffondor, pour son courage. Courage que Draco n'arrivait pas à lui attribuer, lui qui passait son temps à s'enfermer et à l'éviter. Il se fit donc de nouveaux amis, afin de le rendre jaloux. Mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Il l'ignorait, et ça le blessait.

_Je suis seule et je m'ennuie_  
_Tu restes de glace_  
_Et moi j'attends que les heures passent..._

Ils revinrent chez eux, l'été suivant. Leurs parents étaient morts, lors d'un voyage en France. Ils étaient seuls, mais Harry ne broncha pas. Il fit comme à son habitude : il s'enferma dans sa chambre, pour ne plus en ressortir. Draco, frustré, décida de ne plus lui parler. Mais sans lui, et sans personne, l'ambiance était lourde, et il souffrait énormément de solitude.

Un soir, alors qu'il arpentait les couloirs de leur demeure, une énième fois, il prit son courage à deux mains, bien qu'il savait que ses efforts étaient vains. Il passa devant la porte de la chambre de Harry, et y cogna trois fois.

_Harry, peux-tu ouvrir cette porte ?_  
_Pourquoi restes-tu enfermé ?_  
_On me dit "sois fort, le temps arrange tout_  
_Mais j'ai besoin de nous pour oublier_

Harry aussi, en avait besoin. Il voulait voir Draco, mais il ne pouvait pas. Cela pourrait le tuer, à long terme. Et pour rien au monde il ne souhaiterait un truc il l'aimait beaucoup, et que jamais il ne voudrait qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Il garderait son secret pour lui. Secret pour lequel il s'isolait, de crainte qu'il n'arrive un malheur à Draco.

_Que nous n'avons plus personne _

_Plus aucune famille_  
_Quel avenir pour nous ?_

Au plus profond de lui, Harry aurait voulu que Draco se taise, car il le détruisait. Il souffrait de le laisser seul, sans rien. Et puis, il avait tout aussi envie de le voir, mais il se devait de résister. Combien de fois avait-il posé sa main sur la poignée, prêt à sortir ? Combien de fois avait-il du renoncer, à cette notion de doux bonheur qu'il aurait pu avoir ? Protéger son ami, son frère, était sans doute la mission la plus dangereuse qu'il avait reçu.

_Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige..._

Cette voix qu'avait prit son ami. Cette voix déchirante, déchirée, qui évoquait toute la tristesse qu'ils éprouvaient. Il s'effondra, le dos contre la porte, les larmes aux yeux. Il savait que Draco était de l'autre côté, et qu'il n'était pas parti. Il se risqua alors à lui adresser ces paroles, qui lui demandèrent toute la force du monde pour les prononcer :

- Je ne peux pas Draco... Je dois continuer de te protéger. Je suis désolé.

Et puis, plus rien. Le silence complet, total. Un silence lourd, qui dénonçait toutes les larmes qui coulaient sans qu'elles ne soient trahies. Un silence qui les séparera, jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé.


End file.
